


Burn my shadow til the day is over and done

by Nightlist



Category: Gotham (TV), Original Work
Genre: Arson, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Gen, HES FINALLY HERE, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, MY BASTARD BOY, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Murder, Swearing, Underage Drinking, ahhh my horrible son, fun sexy mind powers woohoo, fun tag that one, i dont at all consider the violence graphic but theres some of it, i feel i should clarify i just like using sexy as an adjective i think its funny, i love him so, lemme know if theres anything i should tag for, nothing explicit tho dw, so much swearing, so uhhh ye, this takes place like 2/3 months before the start of the show btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlist/pseuds/Nightlist
Summary: basically a character intro for my gotham oc sal. he murders someone bcus hes just fun and sexy like that
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Burn my shadow til the day is over and done

**Author's Note:**

> she doesnt have anything posted, but somnius on here beta'd this for me. thank u tits

To put it simply, Sal was bored. He glanced around the floor as he took a sip of his bootlegger. Still nothing. Sneaking into clubs stopped being as fun when you could hand someone a card that read ‘fuck you’ and make them think it was a valid id. At least the drinks were good.

After another half hour, _fucking finally_ , Sal felt someone walk up to him, a large hand settling just under the small of his back.

“What's your name gorgeous?” The man reeked of cheap whiskey, probably got kicked out of some bar and decided to chance his luck a few blocks down. He certainly hadn’t been there before.

“Reilly.” Adding the slightest tremor of nervousness, of innocence, was child’s play at this point. Sal had grabbed people hook, line, and sinker with the same routine for months now.

“Reilly. Ain't that cute.” The man leered at him. There was a piece of food stuck in his teeth. “Well, Reilly, how'd you like me to buy you a drink?”

The man didn't wait for an answer before flagging over the bartender and ordering a pair of drinks. Sal wasn’t really listening, too focused on the stranger himself. Even without any skin on skin contact, his mind was a wide open door. 

At least he wouldn't have to deal with roofies.

The man slid a glass over. Sal wrapped his fingers around it with a shy glance and an unsure smile pasted on. And so the game continued.

It only took about 20 minutes before the man, who had introduced himself as Logan, decided to bring Lucy out the back door and into the alley. Sal didn't fight him, acting drunker than he was on the way out. A simple thought to ignore was all it took to make sure no one tried to ‘save’ him. They’d forget he was even there anyways.

Logan dragged him behind the nearest dumpster and shoved him against the wall. Sal winced as his bare arms and neck dragged against the rough brick, stumbling a little in his heels. The man breathed heavily as he leaned over Sal and brought a hand up to his face, dragging his thumb over the smaller man’s lips.

His other hand ventured lower, coming to a stop over Sals ass and squeezing. It wasn't the worst thing Logan could have done, so Sal ignored it and focused on the thumb smearing chapstick over his face. The physical contact always made things easier.

He sorted through the thoughts of the older man as he was not so gently pushed down to his knees. _No wonder the guy was getting shit faced at any bar that’d let him in_. Sal thought to himself.

“I saw you eyeing me in there. You might act all innocent but you’re just a fucking whore aren’t you?” If Sal wasn't about to kill the guy, he’d tell him to look up how to actually talk dirty. “You're just like every other slut out there.”

“And you’re a fucking cunt,” Sal said, sneering at the look of shock and anger that flit over Logan's face. He half expected the slap, but didn't bother stopping it. There was no fun in everything being easy.

Sal let out a pained giggle when Logan grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back to glare at him.

“Aww, did I hurt your feelings?” Sal mocked, pouting exaggeratedly. He lifted a hand to grip Logan's thigh, just below where he really wanted to be touched. “You gonna call me a whore again?”

“What the fuck is— you fucking bitch!”

“You really need some better insults,” Sal groaned as the hand in his hair tightened reflexively in anger. He quickly searched for and grabbed onto the biggest thorn in the olders mind. “But you really just want to call me Emily don’t you?”

Logan froze. Sal looked up at him and smiled, watching as the emotions flickered over the man’s ragged face.

“I mean, that's why you're out here isn't it? She walked in on you. Or maybe you’d rather I be Lydia? It's not you like brought many girls to your own bedro— “

Logan didn't bother with just a slap this time. The younger's head jerked to the side with the force of the punch, a few hairs ripping out in Logan's grasp. And he laughed.

Sal could practically smell the emotion rolling off of the older, his face contorted in rage, disbelief and fear.

“You… you’re some kind of fucking stalker aren’t you? What, did she hire you as some fucking sick joke? I’ll fucking kill you, you fucking cunt!” He was yelling now, Sal delightedly feeding into the drunken rage clouding his thoughts, pushing it to be worse and worse. It really was a good thing Logan had kept his right hand on Sal’s face, it was hard to keep someone noticing the knife in his back pocket if they were grabbing his ass. 

Sal just let the man ride his anger out as he grabbed the knife handle and flicked the blade out in a practiced, smooth motion. It took a few seconds for Logan to even notice Sal had sliced through the back of his ankle.

He went down with a scream, finally letting go of Sal’s hair as his leg gave out underneath him. The anger dissipated quickly, being replaced with simple, pure terror.

  


“Oh, good job!” Sal gave a slow clap as he stood up, his tone light. “You finally learned how to shut your damn mouth! Seriously, I'm impressed.”

Logan tried to say something, probably a cry for help. Sal’s smile only widened as the only sounds were quiet whining.

“Now, what should we do with you? Or _to_ you, I guess.” He crouched down in front of the panicked man as tears started to well in his eyes. “I'm a bit tempted to carve ‘cheater’ somewhere, but Emily seems like such a nice lady. I would just hate for her to get blamed for this.”

Sal made a show of thinking, tapping his chin with a finger as he casually flipped the knife around his fingers.

“Hmmmm. Hmm, hmm, hmmmm. What do you think?” He loosened his grip on Logan's voice, enough for him to talk, if only quietly.

“You’ll get caught,” Typical, it was always threats or pleas. You'd think in a city as crime filled as Gotham, people would put more thought into their last words. “Th-there's cameras!”

Sal actually snorted at that, shaking his head as he laughed.

“You think the security wants to watch everyone who fucks back here? That camera can’t see you.” Logan's face paled enough to be noticed even through the blood loss. “Come on dude, not everyone gets to choose how they get murdered! Take the opportunity, get creative. Unless you want to be just another guy who got his throat slit in an alley.

Sal’s smile was wide, his eyes lit up with glee as he held his arms flung out. He was breathing heavily from excitement, searching Logan's face as he waited to hear his answer.

“I-'' Logan stuttered. A tear silently slid down his cheek. “I don't want to die.”

Sals face dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. His arms fell.

  


“Well then. That’s disappointing.” He drew himself up. “Can't really say I'm surprised though.”

He kicked Logan in the face, sending his head slamming back into the pavement with a harsh crack. There was a small patch of dirt that had eroded the concrete enough to have a few stalks poking out. Sal grabbed Logan's arm by the wrist and yanked him over to it. He dropped his hand over the earth.

Sal contemplated for a second, and poked the half conscious man in the cheek. He had to wait a couple seconds, resting his heavy boot over the man's wrist to keep him from jerking his hand away, but Logan did groggily look up.

“Come on sweetie, I wanna show you something.” He grabbed a fist of hair, pulling Logan’s head up and twisting to get him facing the right way. He paused, grinned, and slammed the blade through the older man’s hand, pinning it firmly into the dirt.

Even with Sal’s firm control over how much noise Logan could make, he made a valiant effort to scream in pain and horror as he frantically jerked his arm around. The knife was strong enough to hold, but even if it didn't, having a loose blade inside you would still hurt like a bitch. So Sal just let the man tire himself out.

He stepped back and fell into a crouch once more, quickly rifling through Logan's pockets. His wallet, keys, a pack of cigarettes and a folded piece of paper. Nothing special, though Sal did dip back into Logan’s memories to make a note of his credit card pin number before slipping the assortment of items into his own pockets. No use wasting the money.

  


He absentmindedly hummed a cheerful tune as he did a quick check to make sure Logan was secure, before he stood and made his way a few feet away, where the bag he’d dropped off just a few hours before still lay. Sal yanked it open and reached in to grab the box of gloves. He looked over his shoulder to watch as Logan still struggled despite the heady mix of alcohol, blood loss, and shock running through him. _He looks like a fish flopping out of water_ , Sal thought amusedly as he pulled on a pair of the sterile gloves.

He looked back into the bag to grab the other two items he brought with him. He twisted the cap off the bottle of rum and took a swig. He grimaced a bit at the burn and shook his head as he spun on his heel back to face the mostly still body. He let the drink splash onto the pavement, a trail of liquor following him. He righted the (now much lighter) bottle as he stopped above Logan. He was unconscious by this point, but definitely still alive. The flickering of his thoughts played along the edge of Sal’s own mind.

“Well, thanks for the fun night out,” Sal took another swig and held the bottle up high in a toast. “To the latest soon-to-be-dead shitbag.” He grinned as he turned it upside down, the dark liquid quickly soaking Logans clothes, taking care to soak everywhere he had touched. Leaving behind fingerprints was an amateur move.

After the last few trickles ran dry, he spun around and happily walked back to where his bag lay. To where the box of matches lay.

Sal lit the match easily, the flame flickering lazily as it consumed the wood. Even sources of warmth and light would kill you given the chance. He dropped the match, and watched for a second as it sizzled, before the liquor ignited. He didn't bother staying to watch the fire consume the trail and the body at the end of it. Instead he skipped over to the end of the alley, pulling himself up onto the low wall with a grunt of effort.

It was easy to make his way a few buildings down and drop into someone's yard in the time it took for the last flickers of Logan's life to get out one last screech of pain. Sal didn't follow the surge of people heading to the sound. He had a camera-less ATM to get to, and a good long shut-eye session waiting back home. He checked the time as he wove through the streets he knew like the back of his hand.

There was still a while till his weekly MacGyver watching session with Ed. Perfect. Maybe they’d even manage to figure out who Logan was by the time the episode aired. Even in a group as aggressively straight as the GCPD, at least one of them should find some humor in the fact that a guy who got kicked out by his wife for cheating on her with some college girl got killed behind a gay bar.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a drawing of the Boy here in case anyone wants to see what he looks like (i tried linking it and it didnt work so youll haveta copy paste till i get the frickin html to its goddamn job) scaredyjokes.tumblr.com/post/627193895398375424/he-bastard


End file.
